Summer Time
by Kurarin
Summary: Hinata dikhianati Sasuke. Hinata jadi pendiam gara-gara itu. Aduh gimana tuh jadinya?-Oneshot-


**A/N : Well, ini cerpen yang sudah lama Kura buat. Dan Kura publish cerita ini sebagai fic pertama yang Kura publish...**

**Yeahhh!**

**So, silakan dibaca.**

**Warning: AU, sangat OOC, bashing SasuSaku *Gomen*.**

**Summer Time**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku seorang murid SMU. Tidak seperti murid SMU yang lainnya,aku cenderung bahkan banyak yang berprasangka bahwa aku sombong. Tapi tak apalah, toh sebenarnya ini bukan keinginanku sepenuhnya. Keadaanlah yang memaksaku jadi seperti ini. Aku juga ingin mempunyai banyak teman seperti saat aku SMP dulu. Tapi aku takut dkhianati lagi.

" Selamat pagi,Hyuuga-san." Sapa seorang teman sekelasku.

" Selamat pagi." Jawabku singkat

Meskipun aku pendiam dan tertutup,semua orang di kelasku kenal denganku. Karena aku adalah anak selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di setiap pelajaran di angkatanku. Orang-orang menyapaku agar mendapat contekan saat ujian. Huh, dasar benalu! Mereka hanya menganggapku alat penghasil jawaban yang canggih.

" Hmm, sedapnya bekal makanan yang aku bawa ini!" Seruku "padahal aku membuatnya hanya dari bahan sisa makan malam."

Seperti biasanya setiap waktu makan siang, aku selalu pergi ke atap sekolah untuk memakan bekal makan siangku. Aku senang berada di sini, karena aku yakin di sini aku hanya sendiri.

Ketika aku sendiri sifatku yang selama ini diketahui oleh orang lain berubah 180°. Aku akan mengomentari bekal makan siangku, cuaca, dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Aku sangat nyaman apabila aku sendirian. Rasanya aku dapat menjadi diriku sendiri di saat itu.

" Besok libur musim panas dimulai. Aku senang sekali." Gumamku. " akhirnya aku tak harus berpura-pura lagi. Hore...!" Seruku dengan suara keras. Mungkin akan membangunkan seseorang bila mendengarnya. Tapi, tak mungkin, toh aku di sini sendiri..

Aku bangkit setelah menyelesaikan makan siangku. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju pintu menuju peradaban penuh kepura-puraan. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil masuk ke pintu itu, lenganku diarik oleh seseorang dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke pintu itu.

Aku berteriak kaget dan kemudian teriakanku berubah menjadi rintihan lirih akibat tangan yang mengenggam lenganku terlalu erat. Karena rintihanku orang itu melepas tanganku, namun sebelum aku sempat menegur kelakuannya, dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Jadi kau yang membangunkanku dari tidur siangku yang nyaman?" Ucap laki-laki itu.

" Apa maksudmu aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyaku. Orang ini aneh, bagaimana bisa aku membangunkan seseorang kalau tidak tahu ada orang lain di sini. Tunggu, kalau dia dari tadi ada di sini berarti dia mendengar ocehan konyolku mengenai Anko-sensei. Oh, tidak bagaimana kalau dia mengadukannya?

Aku diliputi perasaan bingung dan sama sekali tak menyadari laki-laki itu memandangi wajahku yang tertunduk dari bawah.

" Kau sedang melakukan apa sih?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Eh !"

" Kamu anak kelas 1-4,ya? Kalau gak salah namamu Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Ucapannya kontan membuatku panik. Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar akan mengadukanku.

" Kumohon jangan mengadukanku pada Anko-sensei!" Pintaku.

Dia tertawa sebagai balasannya. Aku semakin tak mengerti.

" Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku kan hanya menyebutkan namamu, dan kau malah menyebut-nyebut nama Anko-sensei. Memangnya ada hubungannya,ya?" Ucap orang itu sambil terkikik.

Aku mengernyit bingung dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan orang gila yang sedang terkikik itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menghentikan langkahku.

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto kelas 2-1. 'Lam kenal." Ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum aku berlari meninggalkan dia yang tersenyum puas sambil menatap kepergianku. Dia tersenyum puas terlihat seperti telah menemukan harta karun yang telah dicarinya selama ini.

Cuit...cuit...cuit... Suara cicit burung membangunkanku pagi ini. Pertama yang kulihat pagi itu adalah langit-langit kamar apartemenku yang mulai kusewa ketika aku masuk SMU. Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Orang tuaku tak kuketahui keberadaanya sejak aku lahir. Aku anak yatim piatu yang hidup dengan bantuan pemerintah.

Aku membuka jendela dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Aku menengadah menatap matahari, cuaca hari ini sangat yang cerah ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas. Aku berencana akan langsung mulai mengerjakan PR musim panasku, karena aku tak punya rencana apapun di libur musim panas ini

Namun sebelum itu aku harus ke supermarket. Aku harus membeli roti yang cukup banyak agar aku tak perlu memasak, lalu makanan kecil, beberapa botol juice, susu dan tak lupa kebutuhan sehari-hari yang lain. Aku berjalan santai menuju supermarket yang jaraknya tak jauh dari apartemenku.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang dan menyapa orang-orang yang kutemui di sepanjang perjalananku. Aku tak perlu berpura-pura di sini karena letak apartemenku cukup jauh dari sekolah.

" Selamat pagi." Sapa seseorang yang langsung kubalas sapaannya

" Kau!" Seruku, melihat Uzumaki Naruto-laki-laki yang ada di atap waktu itu- tengah berdiri di sampingku sambil tersenyum.

" Namaku bukan 'kau', aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto. " Ucapnya tak mempedulikan aku yang berjalan melewatinya.

Aku berjalan terus tanpa mempedulikannya. Dan juga tanpa menoleh. Aku bahkan tak peduli dia mengikutiku. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan belanjaku secepat mungkin. Dan berusaha untuk berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sehingga dia harus mengikutiku. Aku menyadari aku tidak dapat berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Karena selain belanjaanku yang sangat banyak dan berat, dia memiliki langkah kaki yang lebih lebar dibandingkan aku.

Karena terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi pada kecepatan, aku sampai lupa untuk memperhatikan jalan yang aku lewati. Akibatnya aku jatuh terjerembab tersandung batu yang seharusnya dengan mudah bisa kuhindari kalau memperhatikan jalan. Belanjaanku berhamburan keluar, lututku berdarah, telapak tanganku lecet, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku terjatuh tepat di depan orang itu.

Aku berusaha bangkit dan mengumpulkan belanjaanku yang tersebar di seluruh jalan. Di sudut mataku aku melihat dia sedang membantuku mengumpulkan belanjaanku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan sambil berusaha berdiri.

Tiba-tiba badanku oleng dan hampir terjatuh lagi apabila dia tak menolongku. Ketika itu aku merasakan sakit yang menusuk di pergelangan kakiku dan pergelangan tangan kananku. Sepertinya kedua bagian itu terkilir.

" Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap dia.

" Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapku berlagak kuat.

" Sudahlah jangan memaksakan diri! Aku tahu kakimu sakit." Ucapnya sambil meraih belanjaanku dan memapahku.

Aku mengira akan langsung diantar pulang olehnya. Tapi aku malah didudukan di bangku taman.

" Tunggu di sini sebentar! Aku akan mengambil sepedaku dulu. Aku tidak bisa memapahmu sekaligus membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu." Ucapnya sambil berlari.

Tak lama kemudian dia datang sambil membawa sepeda. Sesuai janjinya dia mengantarkanku ke rumah, bahkan sampai depan pintu apartemenku. Sebenarnya aku segan mengijinkan dia masuk ke dalam kamarku, tapi keadaan tubuhku yang tak memungkinkan untuk membawa belanjaanku membuatku mengijinkan dia masuk.

Setelah meletakkan belanjaanku ke tempatnya, dia menanyakan tempat aku menyimpan kotak P3K. Dia mengobati luka-lukaku tanpa banyak bicara. Menurutku dia orang yang aneh. Tapi semakin lama kuperhatikan, aku merasa seperti telah mengenalnya.

" Terima kasih, Uzumaki-senpai" Ucapku.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin aku memanggil namanya. Karena rasanya sangat tidak sopan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menyebutkan namanya.

" Sama-sama." Ucapnya diiringi senyuman.

Lagi-lagi senyuman itu. Mengapa dia seringkali tersenyum,ya? Tapi ketika aku melihat senyumnya aku makin merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, bahkan mengenalnya.

" Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Tawarnya

" Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar kok." Jawabku berbohong. Tapi perutku tak mau berkompromi dengan mulutku. Tanpa persetujuanku,perutku berbunyi dan mengundang kikikan dari orang itu.

" Ternyata perutmu tak mau berkompromi. " Ucapnya sambil terus terkekeh. " kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku buatkan."

" Uzumaki-senpai bisa memasak?" Tanyaku sangsi.

" Tentu saja. Aku bisa memasak mulai umur 8 tahun. Mengesankan bukan?" Ucapnya membanggakan diri. " jadi kau ingin makan apa?"

" Aku tak biasa makan pagi dengan nasi. Jadi Uzumaki-senpai hanya perlu menyiapkan roti yang aku beli tadi dan selai coklat yang ada di kulkas." Ucapku.

" Oke." Dia membawakan apa yang kuminta beserta sebotol teh hijau yang aku beli tadi. " Oh, ya panggil saja aku Naruto. Naruto-senpai juga boleh."

Aku mengira ia akan berpamitan pulang setelah membawakan aku makan pagi, tapi ia malah duduk di meja belajarku,sambil melihat-lihat buku pelajaranku. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang serius melihat buku-bukuku itu.

" Ternyata peringkat teratasmu di sekolah bukan karena kebetulan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

" Maksud Uzumaki-senpai?"

" Eh, apa yang barusan kukatakan?" Ucapnya berlagak lupa " Hina-chan." Panggilnya lagi

Aku menoleh kaget. Seketika itu wajahku berubah menjadi panik. Panggilan itu membuatku teringat peristiwa 1 tahun lalu yang sangat ingin aku lupakan.

" Kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Panggil aku Hinata atau apapun asal jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

" Apa ada alasannya?" Tanyanya menyelediki.

" Aku kira ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Senpai." Elakku. "Sebaiknya Senpai pulang, tidak baik seorang anak laki-laki berkunjung ke tempat anak perempuan yang tinggal sendirian." Pintaku

" Oke." Jawabnya

Uzumaki-senpai keluar tanpa keluhan. Aku kira ia akan tersenyum saat ia mengatakan selamat tinggal, tapi itu hanya angan-anganku saja. Dia keluar tanpa senyuman dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Tapi kenapa ia terlihat sedih. Bukankah aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya kukatakan.

" Hi hi hi, Sasuke sayang, Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Hina-chan?" Ucap seorang gadis kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang memeluknya.

" Begitulah, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak curiga dengan hubungan kita. Dia benar-benar bodoh." Ucap pemuda itu. " oh, ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebentuk cincin perak dari sakunya.

" Bagus sekali." Seru gadis senang. " sebenarnya aku merasa tak enak pada Hina-chan, tapi kan aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu. Ya, aku harus memilih diantara kalian berdua, dan aku memilihmu." Tambah gadis itu.

" Begitu juga aku Sakura." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mencium gadis itu dengan mesra.

Tanpa mereka sadari aku, Hina-chan ada di dekat mereka. Saat itu aku marah, benar-benar marah. Aku melempar mereka dengan kantong sampah yang aku bawa kemudian berlari pergi.

Aku menangis, kecewa akan kebohongan mereka. Mereka telah membohongiku, mengkhianatiku kepercayaanku. Sejak saat itu aku mememutuskan untuk mempercayai orang lain lagi.

Mereka berdua adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kami tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama dan mengalami nasib yang sama. Tapi kenapa mereka harus mengkhianatiku. Kenapa mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Padahal jika mereka mengatakannya padaku, aku akan mengerti.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Aku terbangun di tengah malam akibat mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi kenangan yang ingin aku lupakan. Kenangan saat aku masih SMP. Kenangan terakhir yang aku dapat di panti asuhan, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana dan hidup sendiri.

Aku tidak dapat memejamkan mataku lagi. Aku terlalu takut untuk tidur lagi dan melihat kelanjutan dari mimpi itu kareana kelanjutan mimpi itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR musim panasku.

Namun karena keadaan tanganku yang tidak memungkinkan, aku tak dapat maksimal mengerjakan PR-PR ku.

Aku melihat jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Aku tak dapat mengerjakan PR ku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membaca salah satu novel yang aku baru beberapa halaman aku membaca aku sudah jatuh tertidur lagi.

Aku bangun dengan badan badan yang terasa ngilu di hampir semua tempat. Yang pertama akbat aku terjatuh kemarin, yang kedua akibat aku tertidur dengan posisi yang salah. Ternyata kemarin aku tertidur ketika membaca novel. Aku tertidur dengan posisi duduk sambil kepala terkulai di atas meja.

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku, melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan menggosok gigi. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tak pergi kemana-mana. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin menyelesaikan PR ku hanya dalam waktu satu minggu.

Namun itu semua tak mungkin karena tangan kananku masih sangat sakit, dan waktu aku lihat pergelanganku membengkak dua kali lipat. Begitu pula pergelangan kakiku. Sepertinya aku perlu pergi ke klinik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih aku membuka pintu.

" Uzumaki-senpai ?" Seruku ketika melihat orang itu ada di depanku, dan dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang biasanya " Senpai ada urusan apa denganku?" Tanyaku ketus

" Selamat pagi, Hina-chan." Sapanya " aku ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Aku khawatir apa kau bisa berjalan atau tidak."

" Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku. " Ucapku seraya menutup pintu tapi dia menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya.

" Tunggu dulu ! Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Aku yakin kau belum makan kan?" Dia merangsek masuk ke dalam rumahku. Membiarkan aku yang tetap berdiri di belakang pintu.

Orang ini sungguh tak punya tata krama, dia seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Melihat aku yang masih terdiam di belakang pintu, menghampiriku dan berbicara, " Maaf aku seenaknya masuk, tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukai makanan yang aku bawa." Dan dia tersenyum.

Lagi lagi senyuman itu.

Aku tak dapat membantahnya. Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan dia memapahku menuju meja. Makanan yang dia bawa adalah roti perancis. Aromanya saja membuatku meneteskan air liur.

" Kau ada kegiatan apa hari ini?" Tanya Uzumaki-senpai ketika tengah menikmati roti perancis yang lezat itu.

" Aku berencana mengerjakan PR-ku." Jawabku singkat. Meskipun hanya menjawab singkat. Nada suaraku telah berubah menjadi lebih ramah. Sogokan roti perancisnya berhasil.

" Aku rasa sebaiknya engkau pergi ke klinik. Lukamu terlihat makin parah." Ucapnya sambil melihat pergelangan tangan dan kakiku yang membengkak hebat.

" Senpai benar."

" Aku bisa mengantarmu setelah sarapan.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Untuk urusan seperti ini aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan seseorang.

Uzumaki-senpai mengantarkanku pergi ke sebuah klinik tak jauh dari rumahku. Dokter mengatakan tangan dan kakiku hanya tekilir dan akan sembuh total dalam waktu dua minggu. Setelah dari klinik itu, Uzumaki-senpai tak langsung mengantarku pulang. Kami mampir di taman yang ada di lingkungan itu.

Di taman itu aku melihat dua anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki tengah bermain dengan seru. Entah kenapa mereka mengingatkanku pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin ini akibat aku berminpi waktu itu.

Aku terdiam mempertahikan mereka dan tak menyadari Uzumaki-senpai memandangiku dengan tatapan sedih seperti sebelumnya.

Entah sejak kapan aku tidak lagi bersikap ketus pada Uzumaki-senpai. Aku juga membiarkannya memanggilku Hina-chan. Setelah dia berhasil aku membiarkannya memanggilku Hina-chan, dia mulai memaksaku untuk memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia juga mengijinkanku tidak menambahkan embel-embel –senpai di belakang nama kecilnya nanti.

Untuk hal yang satu itu aku tak menurut semudah itu, aku mengatakan padanya akan tetap memanggilnya Uzumaki-senpai. Untuk sesaat dia terlihat menyerah, tapi ternyata tidak.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa alasan Uzumaki-senpai mendekatiku. Aku gadis yatim piatu yang pemurung. Tak ada hal yang menarik di diriku. Meski aku sudah lebih ramah padanya, aku masih belum mempercayainya. Bagiku suatu hubungan dapat berjalan jika sudah ada rasa saling percaya.

" Uzumaki-senpai, aku ingin tahu alasan senpai mendekatiku?" Tanyaku padanya di suatu hari.

Matanya terbelalak kaget sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil

" Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya merasa kau membutuhkan orang seperti aku di sampingmu. " Jawabnya. Singkat, padat namun ada makna yang terkandung.

Hanya sekali aku bertanya tentang hal itu karena aku yakin ia akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Inilah sisi lain dirinya yang tetap tersembunyi sampai saat ini. Apakah hal itu akan terbuka suatu saat, tak ada yang tahu.

Liburan musim panas sudah berjalan tiga minggu. Dan sudah tiga minggu pula aku mengenalnya. Dia membantuku mengerjakan PR musim panasku, yang selama 1 tahun terakhir ini aku selalu mengerjakannya sendiri. Setiap sore, dia selalu mengajakku bersepeda ke taman. Sikapnya yang begitu baik kadang membuatku lupa akan keinginanku untuk tak dekat dengan siapapun.

Namun di mata orang lain, hubunganku dengannya terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang pacaran. Aku selalu berusaha menyangkal semua anggapan orang-orang itu. Karena hal itu akan membuatku semakin tak bisa lepas darinya, padahal aku tak menginginkanya.

Hari ini dia akan mengajakku ke pantai yang ada tak jauh dari daerah tempat tinggal kami. Ternyata dia juga tinggal tak jauh dari apartemenku. Dia tinggal di apartemen yang berjarak 200 meter dari tempatku.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit aku menunggunya, ia tiba dengan mengendarai sepeda tuanya.

" Kau tidak lama menungguku kan?" Tanyanya

" Aku menunggu Naruto-senpai sekitar sepuluh menit. " Jawabku sambil menaiki boncengan di sepedanya.

Aku akhirnya menyerah dan memanggilnya Naruto sesuai permintaannya. Sebenarnya itu bukan permintaan yang sulit dikabulkan tapi aku tetap risih memanggil nama kecil seorang laki-laki. Memanggil seorang laki-laki dengan nama kecilnya menunjukkan kita memiliki hubungan istimewa dengannya.

Kami tiba di laut itu. Cuaca sangat cerah, langit dan laut tampak membiru dengan indah. Ombak berdebur berkilauan bagaikan permata. Angin laut sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa wajahku dan menggoyangkan rambutku.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun terakhir, aku pergi untuk berlibur. Selama liburan biasanya aku hanya akan diam di rumah, mengerjakan PR musim panasku. Setelah aku menyelesaikan PR musim panasku, aku membaca novel koleksiku.

Tapi sekarang aku ada di pantai bersama Naruto-senpai. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat keindahan pantai di musim panas. Aku berlari menuju pantai, menghadang ombak yang datang. Aku benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil, tertawa-tawa sambil berlarian.

Naruto-senpai memandangiku sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman manisnya. Kami membuat sebuah kastil pasir yang sangat besar bersama-sama anak kecil yang juga berada di sana. Ini mengingatkanku pada saat aku di panti asuhan dulu.

Di panti asuhan kami semua bermain sampai tak mempedulikan waktu. Sejenak aku teringat saat itu, aku bermain tidak hanya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura tapi juga bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih besar. Ia baik sekali padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Saat itu aku hanya terlena pada kebaikan Sasuke. Dan hanya Sasuke yang ada di mataku.

Setelah menyelesaikan kastil besar itu, aku dan Naruto-senpai duduk di pasir pantai sambil memandangi ombak yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari sore. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Naruto-senpai yang tengah memandangi laut. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

" Naruto-senpai sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanyaku

" Aku memikirkan suatu hal yang sangat ingin aku katakan saat kita pulang nanti. " Jawabnya berrahasia.

" Tentang apa ?" Tanyaku penasaran

Dia menjawab dengan senyuman.

Kami terus terdiam sambil memandangi laut sampai matahari tersembunyi di balik cakrawala. Kami bahkan terus terdiam sampai pesta kembang api dimulai. Ketika pesta kembang api dimulai, dia menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku mendekat. Kemudian dia merangkul pundakku saat aku telah berada di dekatnya.

" Bukankah indah sekali melihat bermacam-macam warna kembang api di langit." Ucapnya " coba bayangkan bagaimana jika warna kembang api itu hanya satu!"

" Pasti orang tidak akan tertarik melihatnya." Jawabku

" Begitu juga manusia, Hina-chan. Karena mereka bermacam-macam dunia ini menjadi semarak dan menarik."

" Apa maksud, Naruto-senpai?"

" Kau harus membuka dirimu yang tertutup selama satu tahun ini pada orang lain. Kau tidak boleh tenggelam di kenangan buruk itu. Kau tak boleh mengganggap semua orang seperti Sasuke dan Sakura."

Aku terbelalak mendengar Naruto-senpai menyebut nama Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan berlari menerobos kepadatan orang-orang yang tengah melihat kembang api. Aku terus berlari meskipun terdengar suara Naruto-senpai berteriak memanggil namaku.

Aku berhenti mengatur napas ketika aku merasa tak terjangkau oleh Naruto-senpai. Bagaimana Naruto-senpai bisa mengetahui tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Seingatku aku tak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun. Dan aku tak berkeinginan untuk mengatakannya pada orang lain.

" Hinata !" Panggil Naruto-senpai yang berhasil mengejarku.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk berlari lagi namun dihentikan olehnya.

" Maaf " ucapnya " aku tahu kau marah dan bingung. Tapi sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Setelah itu akan aku katakan semuanya."

Aku menatapnya berusaha untuk mempercayainya sekali lagi.

" Baik, kita akan pulang tapi setelah itu kau harus mengatakan semua hal yang kau tahu." Ancamku.

Kami pulang dalam keheningan.

Sesampainya kami di rumah aku memintanya berbicara di taman saja. Dan di sinilah aku dan Naruto-senpai diam menatapnya menunggu dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

" Jadi sampai mana kau tahu ?" Tanyaku ketus.

" Semuanya. Aku tahu semuanya. " Jawabnya.

" Bagaimana bisa?"

" Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku,ya. Padahal kita dulu sering bermain bersama. Ternyata benar seperti yang aku kira, di matamu hanya ada Sasuke."

" Maksudmu?"

" Dulu kita ada di panti asuhan yang sama. Kau biasa memanggilku Aki."

" Aki?" Seruku " tidak mungkin !"

" Aku tahu semua kejadian itu, Hina-chan."

_Aku masih ingat jelas akan hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenalnya, ia beraktivitas sendirian. Biasanya ia selalu bersama kedua orang temannya itu. Iseng iseng aku mengikuti kemana ia pergi._

_ Ia seorang diri pergi ke bukit. Ia terus berjalan menuju bukit itu dan berhenti di tepi danau. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon agar tidak ia ketahui. Aku melihatnya menangis. Menangis? Aku sama sekali tak habis pikir mengapa ia pergi sejauh ini hanya untuk menangis._

_Aku bertanya-tanya apakah lebih baik aku mendekatinya. Aku ingin menghibur dia semampuku. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu. Aku hanya berani menatapnya. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai dia. Aku menyukai keceriaannya. Aku sangat menyukai caranya tertawa. Aku sangat menyukai caranya menatap Sasuke. Tapi aku hanya diam._

_ Keberanianku yang hanya secuil membuatku tak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Ia pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk mandiri. Aku tak dapat mencegahnya. Karena aku tahu ia sudah tak bisa bertahan di sini._

_ Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Aku berharap dengan mengikutinya akan dapat melihat senyumnya lagi. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Senyumnya telah lenyap, yang tersisa hanyalah wajah murungnya._

_ Sejak saat senyum itu menghilang dari wajahnya, aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menemuinya. Aku sering mengikutinya ke atap sekolah ketika ia makan siang. Di sana sikapnya sangat berbeda. Ia benar-benar seperti saat di panti asuhan dulu. Meski begitu cara tertawanya yang dulu telah hilang._

_ Dan hari terakhir di semester satu kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Aku sangat berharap ia mengenaliku. Meski kami tak akrab, kami sering bermain bersama._

_ "Kau sedang melakukan apa sih ?" Tanyaku padanya. Ketika itu ia membicarakan tentang cara mengajar Anko-sensei yang aneh._

_ " Eh !" Serunya kaget._

_ " Kamu anak kelas 1-4,ya? Kalau gak salah namamu Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapku_

_ Ucapanku membuatnya panik. Apakah ia mengenaliku? Aku sangat berharap iya. Sangat berharap._

_ " Kumohon jangan mengadukanku pada Anko-sensei!" Pintanya._

_ Aku tertawa mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Ternyata ia mengira aku akan mengadukannya. Ia tak mengenaliku._

_ " Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku kan hanya menyebutkan namamu, dan kau malah menyebut-nyebut nama Anko-sensei. Memangnya ada hubungannya,ya?" Ucapku sambil terkikik._

_ Aku melihatnya semakin bingung. Aku yakin ia tidak mengenaliku saat ia berbalik pergi. Tapi aku tak membiarkan ia perrgi begitu saja. Aku tak ingin keberanian yang aku kumpulkan dua tahun ini sia-sia saja._

_ " Aku Uzumaki Naruto kelas 2-1. 'Lam kenal." Ucapku sambil menarik lengannya. Aku juga menambahkan senyum yang pernah ia kagumi._

_ Ia menatapku, terkejap sesaat kemudian berpaling pergi. Aku tersenyum puas. Aku berhasil mengajaknya berbicara._

_ Setelah itu aku berusaha keras untuk mendekatinya, sedikit demi sedikit berusaha membuka hatinya agar ia bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Namun hanya sedikit yang berubah, ia memang sudah lebih sering tertawa tapi hanya bibirnya. Matanya belum terlihat tertawa._

_ Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Liburan sudah hampir berakhir. Aku harus bisa membuatnya melupakan sedikit masa lalunya itu. Aku ingin bisa di semester yang baru nanti ia bisa mendapatkan teman._

_ Dan ketika kami ke pantai, aku mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang aku inginkan. Aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi kemudian dia berlari pergi. Ia pasti menganggapku membohongi dia karena tak mengatakan tujuanku mendekatinya dari awal._

_ Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang. Aku menceritakan semua yang aku tahu pada Hinata. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang membelalak lebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku pandangan matanya berubah menjadi pandangan mata membenci. Aku tidak bisa menghindari tatapan matanya karena aku pantas mendapatkannya._

" Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya dari awal ?" Tanyaku frustasi.

" Aku takut kau akan pergi lagi. Karena kau ingin menghindar dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka. " Ucapnya

Aku terdiam. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Aku pasti akan langsung pergi jika aku mengetahuinya dari awal.

" Hinata, yang aku inginkan cuma satu. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tak apa jika kau tak mau menemuiku lagi." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang menurutku seperti seseorang yang baru saja ditinggal oleh orang yang dikasihinya.

" Apa benar hanya itu yang Senpai inginkan?" Ucapku sangsi. Namun kali ini aku sudah mengendurkan sikapku padanya. Karena aku menyadari semua yang dilakukannya demi kebaikanku.

Dia tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam sambil melihat ke arah bintang-bintang. Sepertinya pertanyaanku mengena kesasaran.

" Sebenarnya Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu. Aku tak ingin kau menangis sendirian. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu dan menerima pandangan mata yang pernah kau berikan pada Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku senang menerima pernyataan cinta darinya. Tapi aku juga tak yakin apakah akan menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku masih takut dikhianati lagi.

" Terima kasih. " Ucapku. " aku tahu Senpai melakukan semua ini demi aku. "

Mendengar hal itu wajahnya mencerah.

" Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Senpai. Aku masih takut untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. " Ucapku lagi

Awalnya aku mengira Naruto-senpai akan bersedih namun aku salah. Ia tersenyum lebar.

" Aku tahu, Hinata. Tak apa kau menganggapku sebagai teman. Aku hanya ingin di sampingmu. Kau menganggapku teman kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

" Aku senang karena dengan begini aku adalah teman pertamamu setelah satu tahun." Ucapnya senang

Aku mengira akan memahami sifatnya setelah ia menceritakan semuanya, tapi tidak. Aku tetap tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Bagi kebanyakan orang, jika ada yang menolak cintanya tentu ia akan sedih. Tapi tidak padanya, ia tertawa lebar ketika aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Dua bulan kemudian...

" Hinata, ayo cepat !" Teriak seorang wanita memanggilku. " nanti kita ketinggalan bus."

" Tunggu sebentar !" Teriakku membalasnya.

" Sudah teruskan saja di rumah. Rumah kalian kan dekat. " Ucap seorang lagi.

" Iya..." Tambah seorang lagi

"Kenapa kalian mengatakannya keras-keras semua orang jadi mendengarkannya. Aku kan jadi malu. " Ucapku setelah mencapai tempat mereka.

" Tidak usah malu! Semua orang juga sudah tahu tanpa kami katakan.

" Aku tahu, aku tahu. " Ucapku menyerah. " Ayo kita pulang!"

Sekarang aku mempunyai banyak teman. Ketika pertama kali aku mengucapkan salam lebih dulu pada mereka di hari pertama semester baru, mereka sangat kaget dan takut untuk menjawab salamku. Dan ketika aku tersenyum setelah mereka menjawab salamku. Mereka memberanikan diri mendekatiku.

Mereka sangat baik, meskipun awalnya mereka tak menyukai karena sifatku yang acuh tak acuh. Aku tertawa waktu mereka menceritakan ketidaksukaan mereka pada sikapku yang dulu. Sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk bisa mempercayai seseorang lagi.

Dan tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto-senpai, banyak yang mengira aku berpacaran dengannya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pendapat mereka. Sebenarnya apakah hubunganku dengan Naruto-senpai bisa dikatakan berpacaran. Kami memang sering bersama namun aku masih sulit untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan siapapun.

Alasan kami disangka berpacaran adalah satu, kami berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Dua, kami saling memanggil nama kecil. Tiga, kami sering makan bekal buatanku bersama di atap (aku membuatkannya bekal karena tahu ia sangat jarang makan makanan yang bergizi). Empat, Naruto-senpai selalu tak lupa memberitahuku kalau kami tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan mendatangiku di kelas.

Awalnya aku sangat tak nyaman dengan gosip itu. Tapi sekarang aku telah terbiasa. Jika ada yang mengodaku ketika aku berbicara dengan Naruto-senpai, aku tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan Naruto-senpai.

Aku paling akhir turun dari bus karena rumahku yang paling jauh. Aku membalas ucapan selamat tinggal pada temanku dengan melambaikan tangan. Seiring dengan melajunya bus, aku mengingat kenangan satu tahun lalu sambil tersenyum. Sekarang dadaku sudah tak sakit lagi mengingat hal itu, karena aku tahu ketika itu ada orang yang mendukungku.

Aku menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu seiring dengan berlalunya bus ini. Dan untuk semua hal yang menakjubkan yang terjadi sekarang ini aku mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengirim seorang Uzumaki Naruto padaku.

**The End**

**A/N: Gimana? Aneh yach? Maklum aja masih Newbie. Jadi bagi reader, let me know what you think.**

**071111**

**Kurarin**

13


End file.
